Legends' Rage: Episode 8
Meanwhile, back inside DF’s prison like cell... Barinel) You aren’t serious...You have to be kidding me. DF) I kid you not...He’s still human... Barinel) I don’t care. Nebula Meteonoid) But you will love it, Barinel. Barinel) NO, I HATE IT! DF) That doesn’t matter...I want to, Meteonoid wants to, so majority rules. Barinel) No, that doesn’t work. I have more gadgets, so I am the majority. Nebula Meteonoid) Why haven’t you freed any of us th - Oh wait, we’re all trapped and run the risk of easily being killed! Barinel) … DF) Blue, we have to work together on this... Blue) *Comes out of the darkness, freed from being chained to a wall. He has a scar near his left eye* Agreed. Buratro) *Out of the box that contained him and floating beside Blue* BULKY HUNGRY! Moments later, in another prison like cell with a few woman... ??? 1) Thank you. ( Poshi puts a try on ??? 1’s desktop ) ??? 2) Jane, thank you. ( Jane puts a tray on ??? 2’s desktop ) ??? 3) Thank you, dear. ( Crystal puts a tray on ??? 3’s desktop ) ( Poshi, Jane, and Crystal all press a button that brings robot hands out; they walk away in a line afterwards ) ( Another women sits in the corner of the room, without any food ) Valkyrie and Leonidas are facing off; Valkyrie is against a wall and Leonidas is running towards him for an attack... ( Valkyrie superman-style slides on the ground, with one arm out and his hand catching fire by rubbing against the ground ) Leonidas) *Blocks his impact into the wall with his hands and mumbles* That maggot... Nexus) Ability Activate! Flame Grenades! ( Valkyrie throws tiny grenade-sized fireballs at the opponent ) Val) Ultimate Ability Activate! Exterminator! ( Leonidas gathers as much as energy as possible and releases it as a beam towards his opponent ) ( Valkyrie’s body makes a turn; he lifts his fiery hand fling small fireballs off towards Leonidas ) Leonidas) MAGGOTS ARE WEAKLINGS! *Head is turned towards Valkyrie; his mouth opened wide with purple energy building* Valkyrie) I’M NOT A MAGGOT! Leonidas) *Getting hit by tiny fireballs* SURELY YOU ARE! Valkyrie) YOU’RE THE MAGGOT! Leonidas) I AM A RUSSIAN DR - *A fireball explodes on his snout; flames burst and some go into Leonidas’ eyes* AAAHHH, MY EYES...I NEED WATER! Valkyrie) MAGGOT! Nexus) Ability Activate! Hyperion Sword! ( Valkyrie claps his hands together, then pulls them apart as the fire in between his hands forms into a sword ) Valkyrie) *Getting up* IT’S MY TIME TO... *Claps hands together* SHI - *Separating hands to a bright, red, electrical flames. Valkyrie is caught off guard* Shiny... ( Leonidas releases his beam, swinging his head towards Valkyrie ) Valkyrie) Pretty, pretty... Nexus) MOVE, IDIOT! Valkyrie) Shiny, shi- *Sees a beam coming towards him* SUPER SHINY! BOOM! ( Leonidas’ beam makes impact with Valkyrie’s head ) ( Valkyrie gets blasted backwards and falls onto his back ) Val) Ability Activate! Elemental Siege! Elemental Siege! ( All of Leonidas' wounds are healed, and he regains lost power ) Valkyrie) Shiny sheeeeeet hurts! Nexus, Val, and Leonidas) … Valkyrie) *Shakes head* DIZZY...TOO MUCH SHINY...TOO MUCH! *Lowers head* MY SAFETY VISORS, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nexus) STAND UP! Val) FIGHT! Leonidas) THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING! *Takes flight towards Valkyrie* Valkyrie) *Fist heating up* BRING IT ON, BAKUGAN! Val) Ability Activate! Diehard Undone! ( Leonidas rams into his opponent at asto using speed. In fact, he barrels into them so fast that all changes made to them that benefit them, including transformations and power gains, are completely undone ) Nexus) Ability Activate! Intens -''' '''BANG! ( Embers burst around Valkyrie and Leonidas, after Valkyrie’s fist slams directly into Leonidas’ skull; his knuckles are hidden in Leonidas’ cheek’s skin ) ( Leonidas spins away from Valkyrie, crashing into the ground, sliding, and turns to his ball form ) Val) LEO! Valkyrie) STUPID BAKUGAN, YOU VERYVERYVERY STUPID...YOU MAKE ALL BAKUGAN LOOK SMART! Val) YOU’RE A BAKUGAN! Valkyrie) I, A BAKUGAN?! Val) YES! Valkyrie) No, no, no...I am a MONSUNO! Val) *Catches a Leonidas who shot back to his hand* No. Nexus) Valkyrie, you are a BAKUGAN, now SHUT UP! Valkyrie) I...AM...FIREPUNCH! Nexus and Val) … Valkyrie) Wait no...I’m PUNCHFIRE! Nexus) *Angered* REALLY?! ( Val is seen leaving in the background with Leonidas ) Valkyrie) No, I’m... ''Legends' Rage: Episode 8 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Thoughts or any questions? Comment below. ' '''Questions: ' # '''What do you think happened to Blue? # Could DF and Blue prove as a good alliance, if they decide to truly team together? ''' # '''If you had/have a choice, what name would you pick for Valkyrie's Monsuno name? # Has Valkyrie gone a little nuts himself? ' [[Legends' Rage: Episode 9|'Legends' Rage: Episode 9]]Category:Legends' Rage Category:Barinel Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Blueking4ever Category:Buratro Category:Poshi301 Category:Jane Category:Crystal Category:Valkyrie Category:Leonidas Category:Nexus Category:Valentin 98 Category:Story Week